


Under the Mistletoe

by kenós (kenos)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy, Getting Together, M/M, Minecraft, Minor Slowburn, Skephalo, Winter, Winter Festival, dreamnotfound, living in minecraft, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, no minors, real life minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenos/pseuds/ken%C3%B3s
Summary: Dream had always wondered about that day, he never regretted it one bit, but he was honestly surprised that things hadn't worked out the way it had sooner. Especially since he and George had always sort of been around each other.Winter time now always brought on warm, fond memories of their times together. Even if the snow now bothered the hell out of him now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschoch/Zak Ahmed | Implied/Minor appearance
Kudos: 3





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a little dribble! I'm new to the website and I wanted to figure out how to use it by posting something! :D

Looking back on that cold winter day, the air full of nutmeg and cinnamon, Dream recalled having absolutely no idea that the night would have ended as it had.

He probably shouldn't start there though, he figured it would be best to think back to the beginning of everything- well at least of that particular week.

-

It had been snowing for a few days now, something typical that happened in the spruce village he was currently living at; Sapnap lived nearby with Karl as his roommate, they had built a very quaint, comfortable log cabin- one that Dream was sure had been mostly Karl's doing.

He'd just gotten back in from doing some hunting, finding George sprawled on the wool couches in front of the radio, mindlessly writing and reading through his note books.

"Hey Dream," George murmured, hardly even looking up from the blue-backed book, his quill still in hand.

Dream greeted him with an exhausted wave and trudged into the kitchen, boots slipping off on his way.

"Diddya get anything?" George's question followed after him into the kitchen.

"Yeah, beef, rabbit, chicken," 

Setting the leather-wrapped meats onto the counter, Dream began to put it into the freezer to keep good.

A little bit of cleaning had Dream soon leaving the kitchen with a piece of toast and jam in his mouth, making his way to the living room and plopping onto the couch with a grunt of a sigh.

There was a comfortable silence before Dream spoke up, 

"I hate hunting in the snow." 

"You used to love it," George interjected almost immediately, snickering under his breath.

"I still do!- It's just, It makes walking so much more difficult-" Dream huffed out and nibbled at his chosen snack with a grumpy glare into the floorboards.

"We'll be moving to visit Bad and Skeppy for the Spring soon, surely you can last a bit longer?" 

The teasing tone in George's voice made Dream crunch his toast louder, causing the oldest in the room to snort and keep writing.

"You're gonna get inkth on da coucth again." Came Dream’s slightly muffled words while he finished his jam-toast in a matter of minutes.

His green eyes watched George’s movements carefully, he didn’t really feel like helping him scrub squid ink out of the couches again. Not since the last time when a whale bottle had accidentally spilled over on a cushion- George had since then topped putting ink next to his feet while he wrote out ideas in his notes.

Finally pulling himself out of his thoughts, Dream rose from the couch and went to head to the stairs to his bedroom, he’d had a long day and it was now getting dark outside, he might as well call it a night.

“G’night George,” Dream half-yawned and began trudging up the spruce-stairs to his bedroom.

“Night Dream!” George chirped back and glanced over to the clock on the wall, deciding he ought to head to bed too, he’d been writing video ideas and potion plans all day.

“I’ll head up with you.” The brunet called and sat his book and quill on the coffee table before getting up and trailing upstairs behind Dream, they said goodnight once more before parting ways into their own rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> End of Day 1! 7 day count down :D


End file.
